


i like you (what can i do)

by emptypens



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, M/M, Pining, Sungbri, based on i like you by day6, based on i loved you by day6, based on what can i do by day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: “That doesn’t sound easy.”“What ever is easy when you love someone, really?”





	1. Chapter 1

There he was again, staring at the same girl at the same time in the same place in front of the same person.

 

Brian rolled his eyes in utter disbelief. He wished Sungjin wasn’t so googly-eyes over that girl from their class. 

 

After attempting to look away from the bitter sight, Brian found himself automatically looking back at his… friend, as if he developed a reflex where he looks at him, which always ends up with Brian watching Sungjin hurt himself, which hurts Brian in the process.

 

God, if Sungjin only opened his eyes and see the truth—the truth that the girl doesn’t have any interest in him, that he has no chance with her, that he deserves so much more than daily hurt and heartbreak, that someone is out here, willing to hand him what he truly deserves, that someone being—

 

“Brian!”

 

Everyone on the table slightly jumped in their seats at the sudden call. Typical of their self-proclaimed “band leader” (which was actually Sungjin, not him.)

 

“Are you always this loud, Jaehyung hyung?” Wonpil, their ex-maknae, mumbled as he stole a bite from the cookie of the new member of their band and real maknae, Dowoon. 

 

“No. Well, I don’t think so. I don’t know. Wait, that’s not the point!” Jae said, shaking his head, facing the others with his hands on the table as if he was talking to them in a business meeting. “I came here to tell you guys something very very very very very very important.”

 

“What is it? What makes it very very very…” Dowoon slowed down, trying to count Jae’s very’s and losing. “...um, important?”

 

“It’s band business.”

 

On the corner of his eye, Brian saw Sungjin’s facial expression change from zoned out to focused, which was a relief. He may have lost his heart, but he hasn’t lost his passion for music. One of the reasons why a certain someone fell in love with him.

 

"What's up?" Sungjin asked Jae, who seemed to be more than happy to be asked that.

 

"The events coordinators of the school pulled me out of class today," He started as he sat down the canteen bench beside Wonpil. "They asked me about our band, like what we do and what, where, and when we perform. Stuff like that."

 

"They said that they're finally arranging the school year end program, and they want us to perform."

 

Everyone on the table bursted into different reactions—Surprised, excited, curious, you name it. 

 

"Perform? In front of the entire school?" Dowoon said, evidently not believing it just yet while his ears turn red from embarrassment at the thought of it. "That's a bit of a big thing."

 

"A bit?" Brian repeated, his smile showing upon his lips. "This is a REALLY big thing! I've been dreaming for this day for so long, but I never thought it would actually happen.”

 

"Honestly, me, too," Sungjin spoke up after Brian, whose heart suddenly weakened at the sound of his Busan accent-indulged voice. "This seems so...unreal."

 

"Well, wake the hell up!" Jae exclaimed, standing up and clapping in front of his co-members' dazed faces. "It's not just some dream anymore. It's become a reality and we're gonna make it ours! Let's get it, boys!"

 

As expected, the enthusiastic maknae line cheered at Jae's “inspirational” speech, while the other two simply roll their eyes at the ridiculous yet normal sight.

 

With that, the school bell rang, signalling the students that it's time to go back to their rooms.

 

"After class," Sungjin told the others. "My house. Got it?"

 

"Got it!"

 

Sungjin smiled for a moment and Brian felt his heart smile at the sight, but it all faded away as soon as he watched him bump into the girl and follow her with his stare—his hopeless but still trying stare that he always had on her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is he?!” Wonpil muttered, crossing his arms above his chest and tapping the sole of his shoe against the cold concrete floor of the school entrance with impatience. 

 

Dowoon turned to Brian. “You two are classmates, aren’t you, Brian hyung? Why wasn’t he with you?”

 

Getting more irritated than he already was, Brian answered, “He insisted me to leave first.”

 

“Why?”

 

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

Brian looked at Jae, who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked away from him, knowing that he could see his seething irritation and hating it.

 

Before anyone else from the band (minus one) could talk, they heard the sound of a bunch of steps inching closer and closer to them.

 

“I’m here,” Sungjin heaved once he stopped in front of the band, short of breath from running. “Sorry for being late. I’m here.”

 

“Where were you?!” Wonpil frowned.

 

“I had to clean the classroom.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. Typical. 

 

Tuesday was her duty, so he stayed to be with her.

 

“Can we leave now?” He said, poison dripping off of his tongue without noticing it. “Time is ticking. I still have a shift in the convenience store after this.”

 

“It’s Tuesday,” Sungjin said. “You don’t have a shift after this.”

 

All that irritation Brian held to himself immediately disappeared at the sound of concern in Sungjin’s voice. He looked at him and shook his head. “Supposedly, but my manager called me in because apparently, my co-worker won’t come to the convenience store tonight.”

 

Sungjin frowned, evidently worried. He approached Brian and pat his shoulder. “Okay. Let’s go and get this over, then.”

 

From behind, Jae watched Brian, who was looking at Sungjin with eyes full of fondness. Just a minute ago, he was glaring at everything like his dog was stolen by his neighbor. 

 

Jae rolled his eyes. Typical.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shit,” Dowoon cursed as he stopped drumming all of the sudden. “Sorry! I made a mistake. Can we try that again?”

 

The rest of the band bursted into fits of laughter because of how cute he is, especially when he makes a mistake and becomes red out of embarrassment because of it.

 

Sungjin smiled. He slightly shook his head. “Let’s take a break first.”

 

Relieved, Brian took his bass off of him and set it aside. He approached a table and took his water bottle to drink.

 

“When will we practice again?” Wonpil asked, stretching his sore wrists.

 

“Tomorrow?” Jae suggested.

 

“I have a shift tomorrow,” Brian responded. 

 

“Thursday night, then?” 

 

“I won’t be available by then,” Sungjin said, strumming his guitar and tuning it. “I’ll be busy.”

 

Brian turned to Sungjin, feeling his heart becoming heavy in his chest again. He knew what he had in plan on that day. He was going to study for their final tests on Friday with her. 

 

One of the moments when he wished he wasn’t so attentive of Sungjin and everything he says and does.

 

Jae frowned. “We have no other choice, then. We will have the next meeting on the weekend. Is that alright?”

 

“It is with me.”

 

“Same.”

 

Sungjin was about to answer as well when his phone started to ring out of nowhere

 

“Hello?” Sungjin started. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Everyone else turned to Sungjin, seemingly disappointed not because their expectation as to who called him was wrong, but because it wasn’t wrong.

 

Suddenly, the expression on Sungjin’s face shifted from worry to hurt. “Oh… Your boyfriend…” 

 

Brian bit his lip, tightening his hold around his water bottle out of annoyance. Even after school, she bothers him with her bullshit and he complies with it? Is their time together during school not enough?

 

When will Sungjin wake up? When will he stop hurting Brian with how he’s hurting himself without realizing it?

 

“I think I need a bit of a longer break,” Brian coldly said, standing straight. “Call me when we’ll start again.”

He walked away without looking back at his co-band members who watched him with worry.

 

Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon exchanged looks among each other. Their friends have been acting up even more than usual and it was starting to become a little bit concerning for the rest. 

 

Jae sighed and mouthed at them, “I’ll talk to him,” before leaving as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Shades of orange and blue colored the 18:00 sky as it hovered above hundreds of citizens, who were carrying with them the feeling of wanting to go home. 

 

Brian was one of them. He didn’t want to leave his band. Hell no. He wanted to ditch his shift in the convenience store to reunite with the only love of his life—his bed.

 

Oh, he wishes that was true.

 

_ Fuck love _ , he thought to himself as he heaved a heavy sigh. 

 

"Crappy mood?" 

 

Brian turned behind him, seeing Jae, whose sudden language switch from Korean to English surprising him more than it should, since he did it a lot.

 

"Is it obvious?" Brian turned to Jae, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

 

"A bit." Jae stood next to Brian. "Sungjin?"

 

"He's fucking frustrating."

 

Jae smiled, as if he expected him to say that. "Elaborate."

 

"I don't understand why he likes her so much. It's like she's the only thing he ever cares about. Why can't he see that she doesn't like him back? Why can't he see that she doesn't deserve him? Why is he so blind?!"

 

"Whoa there, Bri-Bri." Jae laid a hand on Brian's shoulder, stopping him from going further. He looked at him and did a gesture while inhaling deep, encouraging him to breathe and calm down. 

 

Once Brian's temper simmered down, Jae started speaking again. "One of the things you said isn't true, and that's Sungjin caring about nothing else but her. Don't you remember our past band practices? He always makes sure everyone is doing fine before, during, and after one round of practice. Even when we're not practicing, he cares so much for us. He's a cool younger brother to have, if you ask me, because sometimes, I feel like he takes care of me more than I take care of myself." He laughed. 

 

"He may be over-infatuated with her. He can't help it. No one can. Feelings are unfortunately uncontrollable to an extent where you can make it disappear in one beat of a heart. Sometimes, the lie of having an opportunity with someone you love can us go blind from the truth, and that lie always grabs us and sticks us to where we are, making us stuck and unable to go anywhere else. That's what happens to him. That's what happens to you, too."

 

Brian froze at Jae's last statement, as if it hit him hard in the heart.

 

"You may not notice it but you... you are so over-infatuated with him that you can't help but be angry at him being all over someone else. That's fine, it's natural. What's  _ not _ natural is staying that way. You're not doing to help him or help yourself. You keep waking up, get angry, go to sleep, repeat, repeat, repeat. If you don't do something, then what's the point of anything?"

 

Brian sighed shakily, feeling cold--As if a bucket of ice water was dumped on him, waking him up into a nightmare we all call as reality.

 

"You have to do something, man. Something that will break the cycle."

 

"What?" Brian asked Jae, obviously desperate. "What do I do? What  _ can _ I do?"

 

Jae raised an eyebrow, as if he was expecting Brian to come up with an answer to his own question.

 

Unfortunately, Brian got what he was trying to tell him.

 

"I can't do that."

 

"Don't be so negative, Brian. You haven't even tried. Besides, do you really think you can hold your feelings in forever? They're already starting to pop your seams off. You have to confess."

 

Brian grunted. “Hypothetically speaking, if I do, how?”

 

“Make it simple, bro. Just pull him out at dismissal or something. I’d suggest after the school year end party if you don’t want to see him for a while. Then, pull out those “I’ve been wanting to tell you something” tropes in the books and movies.”

 

“That doesn’t sound easy.”

 

“What ever is easy when you love someone, really?”

 

“True… Wait.”

 

Jae raised an eyebrow. Brian looked at him, wide-eyed as if he had an idea.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

“Does it involve getting someone in trouble?”

 

“Just me, I guess. Call Wonpil and Dowoon for me. I need to talk to you about something.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah,” Dowoon drawled, covering his ears that were turning red from embarrassment. “I’m scared that I’ll accidentally throw my drumsticks away.”

 

Wonpil laughed at his co-member despite being nervous himself. “You’ll be fine, Woon.”

 

“What we’re really supposed to be worried about,” Jae butted in, slinging his arm onto Wonpil’s shoulder. “is this idiot forgetting to fix his keyboard or sing his lines.”

 

“Hey!”

 

The five of them laughed, then immediately turned back to their tensed, nervous selves.

 

Brian was the most silent among all of them, because he was the most nervous. He stood at the side, peeking at the front stage while drumming his fingers on the fretboard of his bass.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Brian turned to his side, surprised as if he was snapped out of a trance he was stuck in for a while. He blinked and realized that Sungjin was the one who asked, looking at him with worry.

 

“You’ve been awfully silent,” Sungjin said, standing next to him. 

 

Brian tried to laugh it off, but his nervousness became more evident when he did. “I’m fine. Nervous, but fine.”

 

Sungjin simply raised an eyebrow. “I know, but… Is there something else, something that’s been bothering you?”

 

_ Yes. I’m bothered by you. _

 

_ I’m bothered by what you do to me, and what I’m about to do for you. _

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“Hey.” Sungjin and Brian, as well as the rest of the band, turned to see one of the MCs of the school year end event trying to catch their attention. “The stage is yours soon.”

 

The five nodded, standing up straight. They gathered together on the side of the front stage, trying to get themselves together.

  
  


“Before we proceed with our program, we have a performance from a band that was formed by our fellow schoolmates,” the MC of the school year end event said from the front stage. “Please welcome Day6.”

 

Sungjin turned to Brian again, brilliantly smiling at him. “Performing in front of the school crowd is your dream, isn’t it? Smile, even for a bit, because it’s about to be a reality.”

 

Jae approached Brian, who was biting his lip out of utter nervousness. He laid a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

 

Jae smiled at Brian. “You can do it.”

 

Brian looked at Jae, then saw Wonpil and Dowoon, who were standing behind Jae and smiling at him, too. He smiled back at all of them, nodding. “Thanks.”

 

“Lezgeddit!” Jae cheered as he entered the front stage, clapping along with the crowd. The rest cheered and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The band readied their instruments and themselves, then scanned through the cheering crowd, breaths almost taken away. 

 

Many of their classmates and schoolmates were staring at them with the widest smiles. One of Wonpil’s closest friends, Kim Seungmin, was so loud that Wonpil laughed after hearing him “WONPIL HYUNG!!” 

 

Someone—they group guessed Jackson Wang—shouted “WONPIL OPPA! YOU’RE SO HANDSOME!”

 

“Why is Wonpil the only one with attention?” Jae joked, fakely frowning. 

 

“JAEHYUNG OPPA!”

 

“Thank you, Bernard and Sam.” Jae grinned. The others laughed.

 

Sungjin turned to his members, mouthing, “One, two, three...”

 

“Hello, we are Day6,” the band said in chorus, receiving cheers from the crowd.

 

“We are here to sing a few songs for you,” Sungjin said with a smile. Brian was watching him, smiling as well. “This first song is titled Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. Sing along if know the lyrics.”

 

Dowoon, from behind his drumset, tapped his drumsticks together thrice, and the band started their performance.

 

Soon enough, two songs had been sung, and the band is about to sing their last song.

 

“This last song called I Like You by...well, us, Day6,” Brian announced, voice shaky and stuttering. “It’s...um, one of our self-written and self-composed songs.”

 

“Thank you for tuning in to our performance,” Sungjin said after Brian. “We hope you liked it.”

 

Brian swallowed a lump that was starting to form in his throat. He looked at Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon, who were looking back at him with an encouraging smile.

 

They nodded. Brian nodded back with hesitation.

 

Dowoon, once again, started the beat, and the band followed the lead.

 

The beats, notes, chords mixed together into wonderful harmony. They knew to themselves that they were a good team, but they were even better when they were doing the one thing they love the most—music.

 

During the song, Brian kept stealing glances of Sungjin, especially when he was going to sing. He would always smile to himself, because he knew that he was in his zone, with nothing or no one interrupting him from it.

 

Brian knew, however, to himself that it was only half-true, because Sungjin’s eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd, as if he was looking for someone.

 

Brian looked forward, heart suddenly feeling heavy. Sungjin was going to be blind and distracted again.

 

Having his plan in mind, Brian figured that it might be time for Sungjin to know what he feels before it’s too late.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Jae sang his part in the bridge of the song, drawling his iconic adlib after.

 

The band slowed to a pause that was supposed to remain as a pause. Sungjin was about to start strumming his guitar again, but Jae halted him.

 

Sungjin looked at Jae, confusion etched on his face. Jae looked back at him and simply smiled.

 

Brian scanned the crowd, seeing their faces full of anticipation.

 

He took a tiny inhale, then talked.

 

“All of us in this area liked someone at least once, right?” Brian said, smiling as the crowd cheered a little. “Yeah, I see you and I feel you...a lot. I know how it feels to like someone to an extent of being unable to focus on anything else but them.”

 

“Today is the final day of school,” he continued. “so before it ends, I hope that all of you will make the most of it as much as you can. Look for that person…” 

 

He looked at Sungjin, who was watching him with amazement.

 

“Look at them in the eyes,” He smiled at him, watching the other’s facial expression turn into utter shock. “and say…”

 

“One, two—“ Dowoon counted, sending a signal that it’s time to get back to the song.

 

Brian sang “I like you” as he stared at Sungjin, then broke it off afterwards.

 

He never looked at him ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s not like we’re not going to see each other for a long time, Bam,” Brian told his friend off, laughing. “I’m still going to Game Night tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, right,” Bambam said, detaching himself from Brian who was relieved as he finally let him go from his hug. “Okay, fine! You better be there.”

 

“You know I will never be absent on Game Night.”

 

“Is it because of Mark hyung?”

 

“It is mostly because of Mark hyung. You know him.”

 

Brian and Bambam laughed together, then waved at each other as they turned to different streets to depart.

 

Brian heaved a sigh as he continued walking his way home. Finally, the day was over. The party was exhausting, and so was the performance. Nevertheless, he was happy.

 

Well, not completely happy.

 

He frowned, thinking about Sungjin. He avoided him for the rest of the day as soon as they hopped off stage. He didn’t know why.

 

Haha.

 

Lie. 

 

He knew why.

 

Rejection. 

 

It was a bad excuse; he knew from the start that he was going to receive rejection, but even then, he couldn’t help but feel hurt about it.

 

_ Talk about making the most of it _ , he thought to himself as he bitterly laughed.

 

“Brian.”

 

Brian’s steps slowed to a stop.

 

His name was called.

 

His name was called?

 

Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, Brian turned on his heels to see the very person on his mind on that very moment: Sungjin.

 

His heart stopped.

 

He wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Sungjin hyung,” Brian stuttered. “Hi—“

 

“You like me?” Sungjin shot the question square in Brian’s face, taking the other aback.

 

Tension filled the air. Brian could see Sungjin being suffocated by the silence, slowly regretting suddenly asking the question.

 

“Yes,” Brian answered, catching Sungjin by surprise. “Yes, Sungjin hyung. I like you.”

 

Shock was etched on Sungjin’s face. He was evidently trying to form words and failing. 

 

He cleared his throat. “I—“

 

“It’s okay,” Brian said. 

 

He was surprised with himself, too. He didn’t know where his sudden surge of confidence came from.

 

“You don’t have to answer. I...wanted to tell you today because I don’t want to regret not doing it tomorrow.”

 

Brian smiled at Sungjin. “Go home safely.”

 

He turned around and started to walk away. His heart was conflicted. Was he supposed to feel comfort because he said everything, or hurt because Sungjin said nothing?

 

He shook his head. 

 

He’ll move on from this—from all of this.

 

He has to.

 

Brian looked ahead and continued with walking. 

 

He was so focused on his feet that he didn’t hear the ones catching up behind him.

 

“You have a shift in the convenience store today, right?” Sungjin said, looking at Brian with a smile. “I’ll come with you.”

 

Brian stared at him, trying to sort out his emotions.

 

What was he trying to do? 

 

Sungjin stared back at Brian, as if he was trying to tell him something through telepathy. 

 

_ Give me another chance. _

 

He smiled.

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
